1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray apparatus and a controlling method of the same, and more particularly, to an X-ray apparatus that may determine a distance between an X-ray source and a target, and a controlling method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves which may generally have a wavelength of 0.01 to 100 angstrom (Å). Because X-rays may be transmitted through an object, X-rays are widely used in medical apparatuses capturing images of the insides of bodies, non-invasive examination devices in various general fields, and the like.
An X-ray apparatus may acquire an X-ray image by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through a target, and detecting an intensity difference of the transmitted X-rays by using an X-ray detector. An inner structure of the target may be identified and diagnosis of the object may be performed by using the X-ray image. The X-ray apparatus may be advantageous for conveniently understanding the inner structure of the object by utilizing the fact that a transmission rate of X-rays varies according to a density of the object and an atomic number of atoms that form the object. When X-rays have short wavelengths, the transmission rate increases and images have improved brightness.